


Drunk in Love

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: Rafael comes home drunk late one night. Sonny comes home shortly after and tries to get his drunk boyfriend in pajamas and in bed.





	

It was well past 2 a.m. when Rafael stumbled through the front door of his apartment. He nearly tripped getting one of his shoes off, let alone both. He danced his way around the armchair and coffee table before landing on the couch, causing the throw on the back to simultaneously fall over his arm. He shushed the blanket and giggled before pulling it up over his shoulder and falling sound asleep.

 

Sonny came tip-toeing into the apartment about two hours later. The squad had caught a case late in the afternoon, causing him to clock some overtime. He placed his keys on the hook by the door and sleepily shuffled into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He noticed a lump of lawyer on the couch softly snoring with one Salvatore Ferragamo dress shoe barely hanging onto his boyfriend’s foot. He leaned against the counter and smiled to himself as he watched Rafael sleep—God, he was even more beautiful when he was asleep. Rafael stirred a little and let out a small burp. Sonny knew that meant that his love had been out drinking. He’d had a big win, and they were supposed to meet for dinner, which is when SVU had gotten the call. Rafael understood. How could he not? Sonny finished his water, tossed the bottle in the recycle bin, and went to turn down the bed. 

 

He laid out his boyfriend’s comfiest pajamas—boxer shorts and a Fordham Law t-shirt. It was originally a gag gift for the one-month anniversary of their first time holding hands. Sonny would be the first to admit that he was a hopeless romantic, but Rafael would be the first to admit that he secretly enjoyed it. His favorite present was the photo collage coffee mug Sonny had given him for his birthday. Rafael wasn’t much for gifts, but after an evening of passionately making out, Sonny’s watch got broken—prompting Rafael to go out the next day to buy Sonny the newest Apple Watch.

 

After preparing their bed for slumber, Sonny returned to the couch where his sleeping bear lay, and gently peeled back the haphazardly splayed throw, getting caught by a large hand completely engulfing his wrist.

 

“We donneven ha turles,” Rafael slurred.

 

“You’re right, Rafi. No turtles. But we have a bed,” Sonny said while trying not to laugh.

 

“I wan a turle, Donick.”

 

“I know, honey. We can go to the store tomorrow and get turtles. The chocolate ones, yeah? For now, you need to go to sleep.”

 

Sonny gathered his boyfriend in his arms, who in turn threw his arms around Sonny’s neck. The dead weight slid right off his shoulders and flopped at Rafael’s sides. He rolled his head up and sleepily smiled at Sonny. He jostled just enough to cause Sonny to plop down on the couch while cradling Rafael like a baby. Laughing, Rafael brought his hand up to Sonny’s face and cradled it.

 

“So booful, bby,” Rafael puckered up his lips and Sonny met them.

 

“You ha prity eyes, luh. No turles?” Sonny pulled Rafael in closer to him and kissed his hairline.

 

“No turtles, baby. Maybe tomorrow? Right now, I need to get you to bed. You’ll hurt your back on the couch. Can you stand?”

 

“I cn, Snny. See?” Rafael slid one leg onto the floor and stayed there for a moment. Sonny smiled for a minute at how completely out of character his boyfriend was. If Rafael knew what he was doing, he’d be so embarrassed.   
Sonny slid out from under Rafael and tried picking him up again. This time, he was able to get him onto the bed, and he began to carefully remove his clothes, properly placing the items on Rafael’s “To Be Dry-Cleaned” rack. Sober Rafael would be so proud.

 

“You didn buy me dinnr so you thnk you cn use me?” Rafael asked as he tried to roll over.

 

“I’m trying to put your pajamas on, babe. You would never let me hear the end of it if I let you sleep in your suit,” Sonny whispered as he kissed Rafael’s nose.

 

“BOOP!” Rafael yelled, grabbing onto Sonny’s nose.

 

“Nobdy NOSE abt this, baby,” Rafael threw his arms above his head and laughed.

 

“Yes, Rafi.”

 

“I luh yu, Snny. Somuch. Yur so gud to me. Too gud,” Rafael started to get teary eyed.

 

Sonny finished putting Rafael’s clothes on him, pulled him up to the pillows, and tucked his legs under the blankets. He quickly stripped down to his skivvies and threw on his favorite Harvard shirt. He grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin and sat down next to Rafael on the edge of the bed.

 

“Love, I need you to calm down. Drink this glass of water. It will help with the hangover.”

 

“Yur so gud to me, Snny. Wat did I do to desrv you?” Rafael was really crying now.

 

“Shh. Rafael, listen to me. You are an amazing man. Now drink the water and go to sleep. There’s aspirin next to you for in the morning.” Sonny grabbed his hand and kissed it. He took the water from the bedside table and lifted it to Rafael’s lips. He was able to drink most of the water before he finally fell asleep.  
Sonny smirked and went to refill the glass for in the morning. He put the bathroom trashcan next to Rafael and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around him and fell into a blissful sleep knowing that he was the one with a boyfriend who was too good for him.


End file.
